1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mobile x-ray apparatus, and more particularly to an improved mobile x-ray apparatus for obtaining radiographs of bed-ridden patients in hospitals, nursing homes or in other similar situations where the equipment must be brought to the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile x-ray apparatus for taking radiographic images of a bed-ridden patient in the patient's hospital room are well known. Such apparatus are particularly beneficial in situations where the risks of moving the patient to stationary radiography apparatus is great. Given the inherent advantages of mobile X-ray apparatus in such situations, the demand for mobile x-ray apparatus is growing and as such there are many mobile X-ray apparatus offered by a variety of manufacturers for taking such X-rays.
The apparatus offered by these manufacturers generally have a large carriage that holds a significant number of heavy lead acid batteries used to power the X-ray tube. Thus, movement of the carriage tends to be awkward due to its large size and heavy weight. Controlled motor drive systems have been used to facilitate movement of the carriage both from the place where the mobile X-ray unit is stored to the location patient in need as well as fine movement often needed to position the X-ray tube over the area of the patient to be radiographed. Whether moving the apparatus forward or backward with the motor control system, it is desirable to have a motor control system that provides the operator with a responsiveness that most nearly simulates the responsiveness of a shopping cart to the operator's touch. Prior art apparatus have generally failed to provide simple, inexpensive, reliable and responsive drive systems.
It is also desirable to provide a mobile X-ray apparatus in which the X-ray tube is essentially positionable over the entire bed-ridden patient without the need for moving the cart. Although the prior art offer telescoping and rotating X-ray tube support arms, the prior art apparatus generally fail to provide a system wherein the X-ray tube may be positioned over the patient without the need for moving the cart. Positioning the X-ray tube by moving the cart can be awkward and often frustrating at times for the operator who needs to precisely position the X-ray tube over a particular part of the patient.